User blog:1999bug/Brickipedia: The Videogame!
"Where do Admins come from, are they merely fanciful dreams of the dispossed and downtraughtent, or are they something more, and if so, what makes an Admin? Inside the tiny webite of the Brickipedia, real Admins are made every day. They are the product of tireless Brickipedian user and editors who work around the clock to create extraordinary LEGO pages. Fitted with a large brain that is made able to hold the very information that holds this wiki and state of the art keyboards and computers. A Brickipedian Admin is a being of unparrallel knowledge. Who fights vandals with both tools and keyboards. No one can be in any doubt as to where Admins come from: Brickipedia- We have Admins!" ---- "LEGO Brickipedia: The Video Game lets you play as several different users as they take on internet vandals and trolls." ---Lego Lord "Play as Lego lord, Kingcjc, Cligra, Tatooine, and the rest of the gang in LEGO Brickipedia: The Video Game! Rated E10." ---Lego Lord "Climb to the top so you can form a cabal and eliminate everyone else's right to vote! Insult your Brickipedian friends just as if they were vandals! Drop f-bombs in an argument over whether you should capitalize a word about children's playthings! Threaten to 'ban' people even though you aren't an admin! Make annoying eye-hurting bubble sigs to show off your amazing coding skills! It's half chaos, half preschool, and all fun!" ---FB100Z "Playable characters include: BobaFett2, Ajraddatz, Lcawte, Lcawte (Robot), Lego lord, Lego lord (pajamas), Cligra, Cligra (Birthday), Generic Vandal, Vandal King, Fudgepie, BobaFett12d, Malc., Agent Swipe, Captain Jag, SKP4472, SKP4472 (Tropical), Tatooine, Makuta Tarkairadan, FB100Z, FB100Z (Stormtrooper Disguise), to name a few." ---Lego Lord "Yes. There is a Wikia connect button. Along with Facebook connect. However with Facebook connected to Wikia and then connected to the game gives the game a malfunction." ---Lego Lord "Also, it would be the best place to say that other user's pages sucked, and that their blogs did too. Also, you could insult and correct everyone on their horrible grammar and spelling. Also, we could have gun's to shoot people to ban them from the game. One shot counts! It would be like the best game ever! :P " ---Makuta T. "Battle trolls, vandals, and Wikia staff members! Soon to be a major motion picture!" ---FB100Z "To add to the excitement, we need to make sure nobody becomes an admin or patroller by denying their every move. :P Also, we would need to add something where the admins can edit everything everyone does and says! :P " ---Makuta T. "If you bought My LEGO Network Wiki: The Video Game, you get 20% off!" ---FB100Z "You can also be a mod! All you do is sit back and reject every post that makes a new topic! It's two-thirds chaos, two-thirds preschool (try adding that up), and all fun!" ---FB100Z "No, don't just reject new topics, REJECT EVERYTHING!!!" ---Makuta T. "Reject everything intelligent and well thought out, that is." ---FB100Z "Yes, yes. but don't reject the dumb things. :P " ---Makuta T. "Yes, good ideas!! we need more games were we insult and destroy other ppl! :P " ---Makuta T. "Also, there should be LEGO Brickipedia: The Video Game 2: The Mods Who Reject All!!!!!!" ---Makuta T. LEGO Brickipedia 2: The /\/\ods Who Reject All Good Ideas "/\/\, It's for /\/\phasis! :P " ---Bug "I call being final game boss. I get flamethrower and chainsaw." ---Cjc "This is an online game with no levels!! it has no bosses, its just you walking around with other Brickipedians and insulting them and rejecting all the good ideas. plus, admins can edit everything, what people say and look like along with their ideas." ---Makuta T. "I like the Rejecting Mod game, but i don't need a game like that to have fun. ;) " ---He happens to be an admin/mod......I guess he doesn't need the game to have the fun...:P LEGO Brickipedia 3: Revenge of the Outcasts "Millions of outcasted Brickipedians fight for revenge overthrowing all of the admins. And now it's up to you to save them: L B 3 is coming soon!" ---1999bug "Yes, because when I was a little boy I always dreamed of overthrowing the admins. +1 for me, me 1 cjc 101....me is catching up!" ---Nerfblasterpro Category:Blog posts